


Нюх на дисциплину

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Dominant Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Kylo Ren, inappropriate use of a nose, rimming adjacent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: — За прошедшие годы я повидал множество носов, — произнёс Хакс после долгой паузы. — Горделиво вздёрнутые, чувственные, заострённые. Носы картошкой и маленькие, восхитительно изящные носики. Но когда увидел твой монументальный шнобель, то сразу понял, что его нужно взять под контроль.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Нюх на дисциплину

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nose For Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774138) by [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong). 



> К оригиналу прилагается [nsfw арт](https://iili.io/dEoRvn.jpg) от [tsar_saltans_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan).
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Ну что, начнём?

Хакс поднял глаза. У него был смущённый взгляд человека, который не смел и надеяться, что его фантазия наконец осуществится. Кайло решил доказать ему, что его надежды не напрасны. Одержимость Хакса распалила его воображение, а Кайло никогда ничего не бросал на полпути.

— Начнём, — ответил Хакс. Он улёгся животом на кровать и приглашающе повертел задницей: — Приступай к делу.

Услышав этот приказ, Кайло ухмыльнулся, вскарабкался на Хакса и уткнулся носом в ложбинку между ягодицами, словно массифф во время гона. Кончик носа коснулся рыжевато-золотистого, мягкого пушка вокруг входа, и Кайло учуял слабый аромат мускуса. Даже душ не мог полностью устранить сладковатый естественный запах Хакса, и Кайло зарылся поглубже, упиваясь им.

— Если этот огромный нос потеряет бдительность, то может застрять, — сказал Хакс и, приподняв ногу, игриво упёрся пяткой в затылок Кайло. Кайло, словно по команде, толкнулся вперёд и, расслабив мышцы Хакса Силой, засадил нос до упора. Хакс тихо вскрикнул и зажался так, что Кайло на секунду испугался, что переусердствовал. Но жадная дырка, растянувшись, приняла его нос, будто там ему было самое место. Кайло чувствовал лёгкое покалывание в той точке, где Сила притягивала их друг к другу.

— Рен? — неуверенно позвал Хакс.

— М-м-м-ф-ф-ф.

Кайло прижимался ртом к мошонке Хакса, так что, как ни старался, не мог внятно донести свою мысль. Нехорошо. Он медленно провёл языком по нежной коже, словно безмолвно подбадривал Хакса через их связь, уверяя, что с ним всё в порядке. От его дыхания Хаксу стало щекотно, и он в ответ покрутил задом.

— Как я и говорил, — провозгласил Хакс с ноткой триумфа. — Ты застрял. Звёзды, ты получил по заслугам. Этот здоровенный дурацкий шнобель так и напрашивался на неприятности.

Пошевелив бёдрами, Кайло потёрся стояком о простыню. Ему нравились такие подколки. Испытав на прочность узы Силы, он слегка отстранился. К его удовольствию, Хакс застонал, когда давление на тугие мышцы возросло. Нос Кайло превратился в игрушку для наслаждения Хакса — всё равно что развлекаться с анальной пробкой.

— Теперь, когда ты не в состоянии жаловаться, я могу немного поработать.

Матрас прогнулся, когда Хакс потянулся за датападом. Мотнув головой, Кайло предпринял тщетную попытку освободиться, но Хакс лишь хохотнул и толкнулся задом ему в лицо.

Кайло сам не знал, как долго пролежал, двигая бёдрами, вдыхая запах Хакса, тыкаясь в потаённое местечко, которое безжалостно стискивало его нос. Хакс вёл себя так, будто его вообще здесь не было. И лишь время от времени требовал вернуться к делу, понукал Кайло — то рукой, то ногой. Кайло прижимался губами всюду, куда мог дотянуться в столь затруднительном положении.

— Я, пожалуй, вздремну, — сказал наконец Хакс. — Устал присматривать за твоим нелепым носярой.

Кайло улыбнулся. Значит, Хакс вздумал притвориться, что сделал всё сам, — ещё одна часть его фантазии. Кайло приглушённо застонал.

— За прошедшие годы я повидал множество носов, — произнёс Хакс после долгой паузы. — Горделиво вздёрнутые, чувственные, заострённые. Носы картошкой и маленькие, восхитительно изящные носики. Но когда увидел твой монументальный шнобель, то сразу понял, что его нужно взять под контроль.

С этими словами он снова крепко сжал нос Кайло. У Кайло перехватило дыхание, эрекция причиняла боль.

— Я придумал, какой наряд сшить специально для этой цели. — Кайло мог бы поклясться, что Хакс ухмыляется. — Изящные шёлковые трусики и пара плетёных длинных лент сзади. Чтобы я мог завязать их у тебя на затылке и удерживать твой непослушный нос у себя между ягодиц. И плевать на твои возражения. Я представил, как хожу по каюте, а ты тащишься за мной на коленях, благодарный за тепло моей жопки и её крепкую хватку.

Кайло перестал сдерживаться и принялся яростно тереться о постель, бесстыдно фыркая Хаксу в задницу. Когда пятка Хакса вновь нежно коснулась его затылка, Кайло потерял контроль и с громким криком излился на простыню, оглушённый собственным оргазмом.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Кайло смог пошевелиться. И тут же понял, что связь в Силе прервалась. Вытащив нос, он уткнулся им в промежность Хакса, прямо под округлыми ягодицами.

Спустя секунду Хакс откатился в сторону, а затем притянул Кайло поближе и прильнул к нему.

— Тебе было так же приятно, как и мне? — пробормотал Кайло в рыжие волосы.

— Конечно, это было незабываемо, — прошептал Хакс и потянулся к своему возбуждённому члену.

_«Позволь мне»._

В конце концов, он никогда ничего не бросал на полпути.


End file.
